


Cuddles

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Sweet!Katakuri, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: Just a one-shot involving a Sweet Katakuri and a shy wife.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.

Y/n was sitting on a couch watching out of the window, it was a stormy winter evening. As she watched the rain falling someone entered the room.

Y/n turned her face in direction of the door and saw who it was.

It was Katakuri.

Her husband.

They have been married for 2 months now, and still she couldn't help but to think about him as a stranger, and she was sure Katakuri felt the same.

For a start, they didn't consume the marriage. Katakuri stated that there was no need to hurry, and that if she ever wanted to do something, she had just to ask.

Secondly, there was no affection between them. Even if they shared the same bed, the two of them never got in touch, y/n was too shy while Katakuri was not exactly the cuddling type.

Thirdly, they never talked to each other. Once again y/n's shyness restrained her but on the other hand Charlotte Katakuri was not the most welcoming person in the world. Their verbal interactions were just small talk, or when Katakuri had to say something important to her.

Katakuri entered the room without saying a word, put off his vest, his boots and the various spurs and spikes he usually wears on his trousers, then sat on the bed with his back leaning against the bed frame.

Y/n changed in her night clothes, she got on the bed and crawled under the covers. 

Turning to the left side, Katakuri's one, she couldn't help but to think that political marriage or not, he was always her husband and that the two of them needed a little bit of interaction. At least, she needed it.

She uncovered herself, and slowly went close to her husband. His right hand was leaning on the bed near his thigh and y/n began to hesitantly caress it.

Katakuri felt the light pressure his wife's index finger was exercising on the back of his gloved hand and turned to y/n.

"What are you doing?" He said calmly.

Y/n winced, he managed to mutter "n-nothing I was just thinking..." and lowered her head blushing.

"It's fine." Said Katakuri and took y/n's small hand into his, caressing it gently with his thumb.

"I was thinking that being husband and wife we could cuddle a little" said y/n red as a tomato.

Y/n didn't know what to expect, so she was utterly surprised when Katakuri simply said:

"Fine, come here."

Y/n couldn't help but to obey by snuggling in her husband's huge arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment!


End file.
